justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mile High Club (mission)
This article is about the mission, that takes place there. For the location / airship itself, see: Mile High Club. Mile High Club is a Roaches faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Razak Razman tells Rico that Mama-san Lee, the owner of the Mile High Club, has information on nearly everyone on Panau, including the president. He wants Rico to hack the computers on the ship and download the info to his PDA. Little does he know that there's a big surprise waiting for him... Walkthrough After the cutscene, go up the stairs and get into one of the choppers. Don't worry about the shotgun they drop, as there is plenty of ammo on the ship. Fly to the ship while Razak talks about the club. He will tell you not to kill the guards, as they will think Rico is "just another whore hound". As soon as the first laptop, which is located at a bar with two guards, is hacked, the guards will shoot at Rico, though chances are that they are already trying to shoot him into submission. Kill them and move on to the second laptop, which is at the front of the ship. Hack the computer and enjoy the peep show (if you are into that sort of thing) before a gang of some female and some male strippers, clad in nothing but their underwear and hats, open fire with Submachine Guns, dispose of them before moving on to the last laptop, located in the middle of the club. Be careful, as there will be more people shooting than before. After hacking the 3 laptops, Razman tells Rico that the government has found out about the hacking and has rigged the ship to blow up. Head to the aft hangar area then down the side stairs. Watch out for a sniper and head for the undercarriage, where three Elite soldiers of the Panau Military will be waiting. Kill them, or throw them off the ship, then disarm the bomb. Even if done correctly, the disarming will fail and Razman will tell Rico to shoot the support beams holding the bomb in place. Do what he says, then watch the fireworks. After the mission *After the events of the mission, a radio broadcast will begin, saying that the Mile High Club was in danger from a bomb and that it was disarmed by a group of Panauan Special Servicemen. *The club will remain in the sky, even after 100% completion of the location. *Oddly, the bomb will respawn when revisiting the location. Although for the rest of the game, it will never again blow up. Trivia *This mission contains the only female enemies in the game - the female dancers, with Submachine Guns. There are also four male dancers with submachine guns during the second laptop extraction. *The music can sometimes glitch, when you're extracted there, or when you restart the mission from a checkpoint. This is because there is a 'box' roughly 1 kilometer in each direction wherein the music plays (loud and thumpy at first, but clearer when you get closer). When the player enters the 'box', that's the game's cue to load the music track. When the player is extracted there or restarts from a checkpoint there, they spawn directly within the 'box' without tripping the barriers of the 'box'. *When Razman tells you the military has rigged the club to blow, the club's typical dance music will start again, but it will play an alternative version of the track, which is at a faster tempo and at half a note higher than the original music. This is the only time this happens during the whole game, and the alternative version will not be possible to be heard again. *It's really ironic that they state after the mission "brave Panauan Secret Servicemen disarmed the bomb" when in reality, the Panau Secret Service installed it there in the first place. *If you grapple an elite off the bomb area, they will deploy Parachutes if you don't hear screaming. *It is possible to complete this place to 100% if you haven't come here before, but just be aware that if you come back, you will get pre-Heat. *It is somewhat hypocritical that Razman sends you to get dirty pictures aimed at Panay, but in the mission Paparazzi Pursuit, he sends you to kill a Paparazzi for getting pictures of his friend's lover. *This is the only time you will find the Panau Military at this place in the form of three elites guarding the bomb. During normal gameplay, the only enemies are the Shotgun-wielding barmen. *The game is locked to 8:03 PM during this mission. As such, this is the only time you will find a time on the MHC that isn't 3:00 AM. Videos ﻿ Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content